Lost Lies
by Keep Laughing
Summary: Sakaki helps a girl in need, but there is something strange about her; could it be the scar of a Craft Symbol on her neck or the fact that the group of witches that are hunting the hunters know her? Title Changed again
1. The Red Orb

[This is my first Witch Hunter Robin Story. Don't kill me if I don't go directly by the characters, I'm still working on it and I haven't seen the whole series yet. This story is just something random, mostly about Sakaki; so no worries about spoilers! :-D -- And it's in Sakaki's POV.]  
  
Disclaimer Nothing is mine.. Yet.  
  
Title: Witch Love  
  
Rating: Most likely just a PG-13, but it's R in case I change my mind. This story will have mature situations, language, violence, etcetera and be prepared for one hell of a sappy love story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(-Chapter One-)  
  
The early morning was flooded with rain; winds that threatened to flip my bike at any chance it could reach. The daybreak was barely noticed by the harsh, black clouds that furnished the skies and shadowed Earth from the sun. I didn't know how much longer I could take the rain before my bike decides to break. Yet, a reason to stop came upon me soon when a bright red orb floated not to far in front of me to my left. The colour reflected off a single ray that pried threw the black hazards; I slowed down as I got closer to find the red orb moving slowly and that it wasn't an orb but long red hair that looked to belong to a girl of my age. I stopped my bike, leaving it running, I lifted my visor and shouted to the person.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here? Do you need a ride?" I couldn't just let the girl walk threw the rain like this, it wasn't right. The redhaired girl quit walking and slowly turned around, my eyes grew wide at the sight. The black clothes that she wore were soaked completely and sticking to her revealing her figure and showing that she had been in the rain a long time. Her face was streaked with black stains that begun at her eyes and one of them was a dark purple colour. The bright red hair was stringy and dripping with fresh rain; a crimson liquid mixed with the pellets slid from her hairline down the side of her face and met her bloodred lips which parted.  
  
"Please..." her voice was strained and before I could do anything, the girl crumbled to the ground. I quickly turned off my bike and kicked my stand out before leaping to my knees by her side. I pushed the red hair aside to find her eyes closed; I felt for a pulse to find it feeble and her chest was rising in short breaths. I sat there for a moment, watching her chest rise with difficulty not knowing how I would get her to some place safe.  
  
"Sa-ak-aki," Michael's voice cracked into my helmet. "Wh-ere are y-yo-u?"  
  
I tapped a button on the side of my visor, "Michael, my bike broke down on Lebanon, I need a lift," I lied, of course, but I prayed that he would send Karasuma my way; that woman understands anything. A shattered voice broke into my helmet but I couldn't make out anything and not after long I wasn't even getting static. I turned off my headset and sighed, checking the girl's pulse once more hoping that someone was on their way to help me.  
  
As if God heard my prayers; a familiar black car drove past me and then halted and created a wild u-turn. After it parked, Karasuma stepped out of the car, flicking an umbrella open and walked over to me on the ground. Her eyes swelled at the sight of the girl lying in front of me.  
  
"Can you carry her?" Karasuma asked without any delay; I shrugged sliding my hands underneath the frail body and lifted her easily to my disbelief. The scryer led the way back to the car and opened the back door and moved aside to allow me to set the girl in the seat. "Where are we taking her?"  
  
I thought for a moment, shutting the door and watching the barely-visible shivering body threw the tinted window. "My place, I'll lead," I shut my visor quickly and headed back to my bike as Karasuma got back in her car, ready to follow me back to my home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[What do you think? Sorry it's short, I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in this new character... Heh. Anyways, please review, I'd really appreciate it! Flames and critism are greatly accepted also!] 


	2. The Apartment and Witches

[Heh. Chapter One was very short... Thank you ArrowSphere for reviewing! I feel special that someone is actually reading my story.. And I love Sakaki too! I wish he does more of part (I haven't seen the whole series yet), but I guess not. Well, here's to the second chapter that should be much longer than the first.]  
  
Disclaimer Nothing is mine.. Yet.  
  
Title: Witch Love  
  
Rating: Most likely just a PG-13, but it's R in case I change my mind. This story will have mature situations, language, violence, etcetera and be prepared for one hell of a sappy love story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(-Chapter Two-)  
  
I skidded up the incline into a parking lot of a run-down apartment complex and parked my bike in a random, covered spot. I leaped off the bike and jerked off my helmet and then rushing over to the newly arrived car. I yanked the back door open and Karasuma stepped out of the car with her umbrella once more. Reaching for the soaked girl, I paused and pulled my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to the confused hunter.  
  
"Third Floor, number 11," I spoke quickly as I leaned in the car once more to slide the girl into my arms. I followed the soft tapping of Karasuma shoes as we climbed the stairs, herself a couple of steps ahead of me. She found my apartment door easliy and opened it then stepped aside to let me in and she trailed behind me, finding the light switch. A flickering light flooded the messy living room that was pretty small and was sightly abundant with a beaten, stained couch, a single three legged table furnished with many paper plates and a few cups. In the corner of the room was a tv set on top of it's own delivery box; just beside the bedraggled couch was a small doorway leading into a cramped kitchen big enough to fit only half of my bike horizontally and at lease it wasn't as dirty as the living area. Just beside the medium sized refridgerator was a gray door which I kicked open and walked into the darkness with the girl in my arms.  
  
"Sakaki, why didn't we take her to the hospital?" I found my bed smoothly in the dark having done it when the eletricity failed many times before and layed the redhead on the ruffled sheets.  
  
"Far left," I spoke to Karasuma and a very dim light gleamed around the room revealing a baffled bed that (believe it or not) had decent sheets of red and black along with twin pillows; one lying on the bed and one on the floor. A dishes box hidden with a white sheet held a small digital clock, a pencil sharpener that had a pencil lying next to it and a few pieces of paper were settled under the clock and near the box on the ground. Clothes were strewed around a small dresser near the window and on the other side of the room was yet another door that led into the bathroom, which consists of a tub, toliet and a sink; very compact. "And I don't know why we didn't go to the hospital."  
  
I cocked my head slightly, examing the shivering girl who was soaking my sheets by the second. "We need to get that huge cloak off her," I said, referring to the jean-cloth, black trench coat the girl was wearing over a faded black sweater and faded, baggy jeans that trailed past her semi-boots that were corrupted with dry mud. Karasuma silently agreed with me by setting her umbrella aside and walking over to the girl, helping me take off her cloak. I took the sopping wet trench coat into my bathroom and tossed it in the tub then re-entered the bedroom, noticing Karasuma eying the girl's clothing.  
  
"She has a shirt under this sweater," she stated simply and beckoned me to hold her up. When her sweater was gone along with the trench coat, the lost girl was left in a black spegetti strap and her jeans, Karasuma had removed her shoes and socks. I got down on my knees and felt underneath my bed to come across a spare quilt and a heating pad; lucky for me and the girl, an electricity plug was near my bed. The scrier helped me reside the pad under the girl and covered her with the quilt.  
  
I felt Karasuma's eyes on me as I picked up a random piece of paper and my pencil to scribble out a note in case she would wake up. "Sakaki, she's barely breathing, and is beaten up pretty bad. She needs to get to a hospital, not stay in your apartment," she said calming. I finished the note and pinned it down with the pencil sharpener. Then I stood straight and looked over the girl, something catching my eyes threw her blood red hair. I bent down by the bed and moved her hair aside and saw a witchcraft symbol burned into the side of her neck.  
  
"Let's not take her to the hospital. There's a lot of anti-witch freaks around here," I said solemnly to Karasuma. I walked to the bathroom to get a towel to ring out the girl's hair.  
  
Karasuma was bending over the girl, examing the mark herself, "If she's a witch, Sakaki, she needs to go to The Factory."  
  
I wrapped up the girl's blood red hair and left the towel there, "Who says she's dangerous?"  
  
Suddenly, Karasuma's device begin to ring in her jacket pocket. She wipped it out and answered it; Amon's voice lavished the room's emptiness.  
  
"Karasuma, what's taking so long?" he snapped threw the phone. My eyes grew wide as I watched the woman's mouth open to reveal what she had done, but then she saw my face, and my signal of slicing my throat.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and answered Amon, "I brought Sakaki's bike back to his place, we're on our way." She hung up and glared at me. "Amon will murder us for keeping a witch here, now let's go before he decides to hunt us down."  
  
-  
  
If Amon was mad, he didn't really show anything but then again, I don't think I've ever seen him show any emotions. Of course his voice will get really snappy; other than that, I've never seen that man happy and he didn't look any happier when Karasuma and I showed up.  
  
"Why did it take you so long?" he asked quietly, trying to reserve his anger.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Amon, I couldn't get my bike in her trunk," I stated before Karasuma could speak up. I guessed Amon took it as an explaination for he just turned away from us, leading into the room where Robin, Michael and Doujima sat waiting for our next assignment. And boy was it a big one.  
  
"We don't know the names of all of them or how many there are but these witches are all highly dangerous and it's even worse to have them in a group," Michael explained, flashing a few pictures of the people hiding on corners, sitting on benches or at tables in a restaurant. "I've figured that this guy is the leader," a larger picture of a man that looked to be near fourty years of age appeared on the screen. His hair was shaggy and brown like he'd slept in a barn his whole life. His eyes were dark and cold looking with a scar just above his left eyebrow. "I haven't found his name just yet but I know his powers consists of telekensis, telepathic and I think he might be able to control minds."  
  
I shuttered at that thought, remembering not too long ago one of the witches we hunted controled mines, tried to control me. The witch had sent so much fear inside me, I was ready to run at anything that dared to move. I glanced over at Robin, I couldn't find the words to actually thank her for calming my nerves that day, I still haven't.  
  
"Sakaki," I snapped back to reality when Amon said my name. "And Karasuma will take the back alley, Robin and I will head towards the front of the building."  
  
"Why do we always get leds with the witches in scary, old, run-down buildings?" Doujima yawned, half-whining. "Don't they ever find some exciting place to hide out?" No one replied to her question, none of us knew the answer and it was completely pointless.  
  
So that's where we all ended up; in some random, run-down building searching for the witches leader or people of the group. We never expected what we found out. 


End file.
